Douglas (Fear)
Douglas, also known as Doug, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium community, alongside his wife Vivian. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Douglas' life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a wife named Vivian. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Another Day in the Diamond" Douglas and his wife Vivian are consulted by Madison as she goes over the plan to search for Charlie's family outside the agreed range. They ultimately agree to the mission and help Madison's group secure a vehicle for the run. That night, after Nick crashes a vehicle into a light pole, Douglas helps steer the pick-up truck back towards the settlement with Strand and Cole when suddenly the Vultures arrive. Luciana yells for the men to abandon the vehicle and get into the settlement immediately. Douglas makes it into the gate in time and arms himself along with the others. The next morning, Douglas remains armed and on watch, but joins Madison and the others to help build a new housing unit in the dugout. "Good Out Here" While Madison and Nick scavenge for supplies, Douglas remains in contact with him over the radio, directing them to possible scavenging sites. Unfortunately, Charlie was listening to Douglas and the Clarks the entire time, giving the Vultures' the upper hand in finding much-needed supplies first. "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" Douglas is among the stadium residents to help prepare the soil on the crop fields for replanting. Later, he helps fortify the stadium walls with lumber and other materials in preparation for the Vultures' imminent attack. He argues with Strand about opening the gate again when Alicia and Nick venture out to rescue Mel. When the Vultures finally arrive, he is armed and on the wall with other residents, watching in horror as the Vultures unleash hundreds of zombies from their trucks towards the stadium. "No One's Gone" As the horde of zombies approached the stadium, Douglas and the other residents decide to flee since they did not believe the walls would hold. He and his wife, along with everyone else, gathered in the remaining vehicles and drove out into the parking lot. They were quickly overrun and killed as hundreds upon hundreds of zombies swarmed the caravan. Death ;Killed By *The Vultures (Caused) '' *Ennis ''(Caused) During the fall of the Stadium, Douglas and the others attempt to escape only to be surrounded by the herd, which was led there by Ennis and the Vultures. *Zombies (Off-Screen) *Madison Clark (Possibly, Caused or Direct, Off-Screen) Either Douglas and the other residents are devoured by walkers or burned by the fire set by Madison. Relationships Vivian Douglas and Vivian were presumed to have a loving and close relationship. The two were married for an unspecified amount of time and were often seen together inside the Baseball Stadium. In "No One's Gone", Douglas and Vivian are seen crying and comforting each other as their vehicle is swarmed by walkers. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"Another Day in the Diamond" (Flashback) *"Good Out Here" (Flashback, Voice Only) *"The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" (Flashback) *"No One's Gone" (Flashback, No Lines) Category:Texas Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fear The Walking Dead